1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electrical systems and, more particularly, to electrical systems employing electrical switching apparatus. The disclosed concept also relates to electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers. The disclosed concept further relates to shutter assemblies for circuit breakers.
2. Background Information
Electrical apparatus, such as electrical switching apparatus used in power distribution systems, are often mounted within a switchgear enclosure (e.g., without limitation, a panelboard; a load center; a meter breaker panel) either individually or in combination with other electrical meters or switchgear (e.g., without limitation, circuit switching devices and circuit interrupters such as circuit breakers, contactors, motor starters, motor controllers and other load controllers).
The electrical enclosure is typically coupled to and supported by a structure such as, for example, a cabinet or a wall of a building, and includes a number of electrical bus members. Electrical connector assemblies, sometimes generally referred to as “breaker connections,” mechanically couple and electrically connect conductors of the electrical apparatus to corresponding primary contacts (e.g., without limitation, stabs) which are in turn electrically connected to electrical bus members. To enhance safety, it is desirable to electrically insulate or close off (e.g., isolate) access to energized breaker connections, for example when switchgear is being removed from the enclosure. However, there is limited space available within the circuit breaker compartment to provide an electrically insulating or isolating mechanism. It is also important not to undesirably impede the ability to relatively quickly and easily connect and disconnect the breaker connections.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in electrical systems, and in electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers, and in shutter assemblies therefor.